In the Rain
by locked pearl
Summary: Rogue lembur di guild untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen. Saat tinggal beberapa bagian lagi, hujan dengan tiba-tiba turun, dan saat itu juga Yukino baru pulang dari misi.


**In the Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre: Romance, kira-kira aja sendiri.**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC, typo(?), sifat karakternya tiba-tiba berubah**

* * *

Hari sudah semakin larut dan penyihir-penyihir Sabertooth berkemas untuk pulang. "Kau pulang duluan saja Sting, ada hal yang masih harus aku kerjakan. Aku titip Frosch." Rogue menitipkan Frosch pada Sting. "Oke, jangan sampai terlalu larut." lalu sang cahaya itu menghilang dari pandangan bayangannya.

Rogue sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen untuk diserahkan kepada dewan hitung-hitung untuk meringankan tugas Sting.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rogue mendengar tetesan hujan yang lama-lama menjadi deras, padahal tinggal seperempat bagian lagi. _'Sial.'_

Dari balik pintu masuk, tampak banyangan perempuan berambut pendek yang akan memasuki guild. "Yukino!" Rogue segera menuju pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Kau belum pulang, Yukino?" Rogue mengamati tubuh Yukino yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi."

"Masuklah, kau akan tambah kedinginan jika di luar." Rogue mengajak Yukino masuk. "Ini, pakailah untuk mengeringkan bandanmu atau kau akan masuk angin." Yukino meraih handuk yang diberikan oleh Rogue. "Arigatou, Rogue."

Yukino sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan Rogue pergi ke dapur guild. Sesaat kemudian Rogue kembali dengan membawa dua galas coklat panas. "Ini." Rogue menyodorkan coklat panas yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih."

Mereka hanya sibuk dengan coklat panas masing-masing. Setelah coklat panas itu habis pun tak ada dari mereka yang membuka percakapan, hanya ada Rogue yang sedang mengerjakan seperempat bagian dan Yukino yang sedang menunggu hujan reda. Ya... seperti yang kita tahu mereka sama-sama irit bicara.

* * *

Memang dari pertama kali Yukino menjadi anggota guild ini, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rogue, berbicara pun cuman sekedar membicarakan masalah guild, bertegur sapa pun jarang, apalagi berdua dalam guild di tengah hujan.

"Akhirnya selesai," Rogue membereskan dokumen-dokumen tersebut ke dalam sebuah box.

"Hujannya belum reda juga, ya." gumam Yukino. Rogue melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding, "Ayo pulang," ajak Rogue. "T-tapi hujannya belum reda." Yukino mengeluh.

"Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, memangnya kau akan terus di sini, Yukino? Sekarang hawanya sudah mulai dingin lagi." ucap Rogue dengan khawatir.

"Benar juga."

"Ayo, kita pulang." Rogue menyambar mantel dan payung kemudian menarik tangan Yukino dan tentunya Yukino terkejut.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan pulang, hujan sudah sedikit berkurang, tapi tetap saja deras. Karena masih deras, Rogue yang tak mau orang yang dicintainya kehujanan, ia agak mengurangi bagiannya sedikit untuk Yukino.

Yukino menyadari jika bahu Rogue basah, menjadi tidak enak. "Rogue, bahumu." sebenarnya Rogue juga menyadari kalau bahunya itu basah, tapi karena Yukino, ia rela. Rogue tidak mau seperti dulu lagi, dua tahun lalu, malam hari kedua Daimatou Enbu, saat Yukino direndahkan habis-babisan oleh mantan master mereka dan Rogue hanya bisa berdiam saja, dan hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Yukino adalah rekan Sabertooth dihadapan Sting.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Rogue singkat. Sebenarnya Yukino berharap Rogue akan mengambil lagi bagiannya. Tapi karena Rogue berkata seperti itu, ya sudahlah.

Hujan memang mulai mereda, tetapi sekarang banyak petir yang akan menyambar, karena banyak petir mereka memilih untuk berteduh sampai petirnya hilang.

"Kalau ada Laxus-san pasti beres." gumam Rogue. "Hm."

Di tempat yang lain, "HACHI" Laxus bersin saat ia sedang begadang mendengarkan musik Aaron Ashab yang berjudul Sesuka Hati alias Skaha :V sekalian cari makanan :V.)

Rogue memperhatikan Yukino yang sedang mengeratkan pegangan antara siku kanan dan kirinya yang mengartikan bahwa Yukino sedang kedinginan. "Ini, pakai saja." Rogue menyerahkan mantel yang baru saja dia lepas. "Ti-tidak perlu, aku sudah memakai mantel kok," Yukino berusaha menolak tawaran Rogue, bukan karena tidak ingin tapi karena khawatir Rogue yang akan kedinginan.

"Itu belum cukup 'kan?" Rogue pantang menyerah. "T-tapi kalau kau kedinginan?" Rogue tersenyum. "Huh, kau lupa siapa aku, ya? Ini aku loh, Dragon Slayer Bayangan, kau tidak perlu cemas kalau aku kedinginan." jelas Rogue sambil memakaikan mantelnya pada Yukino. "A-arigatou." ucap Yukino dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Mendengar ucapan Yukino tadi Rogue lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Yukino, kenapa tadi kau terlamba-" JDUAR! "AAA!"

Petir yang besar baru saja berbunyi, yang menyebabkan Yukino mengenggam lengan Rogue. Sadar apa yang dilakukan Yukino, wajah Rogue menjadi merah seperti rambut si Titania. "Ma-maaf." Yukino segera melepaskannya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Suasana menjadi canggung sampai petir-petir itu berhenti dan hujan sudah reda. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, entah kenapa langit-langit menjadi terang. "Ah, bintang." Yukino tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menatap bintang. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yukino, Rogue ikut menatap bintang juga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Rogue melihat wajah Yukino seperti itu, Rogue selalu memperhatikan Yukino, saat langit cerah dan tampak bintang, wajah Yukino selalu bersinar yang membuat Rogue tak tahan untuk tersenyum. "Yukino, kenapa kau sangat suka menatap bintang?" mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. "Hm... dulu aku dan Sorano onee-san sering menatap bintang bersama dan mencari rasi bintang, sampai saat aku sedang menatap bintang bersama, pasukan pemuja Zeref datang untuk menjadikan beberapa anak kecil untuk menjadi budak." jelas Yukino yang seketika itu juga mukanya berubah.

"Ma-maaf Yukino, aku tidak bermaksud," Rogue menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Yukino teringat masa suramnya itu.

"Tidak apa."

Mereka tiba di pertigaan, tempat mereka akan berpisah. Arah rumah Yukino ke kanan (karena sesuai ucapan para Jones, PEREMPUAN SELALU BENAR, sedangkan kanan itu adalah jalan yang benar :V *ditimpuk) dan arah rumah Rogue ke kiri. Tetapi saat Yukino melangkah ke kanan, Rogue juga mengikutinya, "Rogue, bukannya rumahmu ke kiri, ya?" Yukino bertanya jika Rogue lupa. "Memang. Sekarang sudah sangat larut, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yukino tidak menjawab.

Mereka sampai di rumah Yukino. "Terima kasih Rogue, kalau begitu aku masuk ya, Oyasumi." saat Yukino hendak masuk ke dalam, Rogue mencagahnya dengan memegang tangan Yukino.

"Tunggu!" Yukino membalik badannya sehingga berlawan arah dengan Rogue. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," lanjut Rogue.

Yukino tersenyum, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Rogue menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kedua pipi Rogue sudah mulai memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang, tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Yukino, matanya menatap dalam ke arah mata hazel Yukino.

"Aku sudah lama merasakan hal ini, entah sejak kapan. Aku terus memendamnya hingga aku tak sadar rasa itu sudah sangat besar dan dalam. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu Yukino, kalau aku mencintaimu." Rogue menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan tidak sadar ia menguatkan genggamannya. Yukino sangat terkejut dan mukanya langsung merah. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

"Rogue, sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Rogue tampak terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pasangan untuk menatap bintang bersamamu," ucap Rogue.

"Ya, tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Yukino. Oyasumi." Rogue tersenyum.

"Oyasumi."

 **OMAKE**

Rogue masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Oi, lama banget ya! Senyum-senyum sendiri lagi." ucap Sting yang sedang makan-makan bersama Lector dan Frosch.

"Oh maaf, tadi ada gangguan." Rogue menjawab. "Tunggu, kayaknya aku kenal bau ini deh, kalau tidak salah..." Sting mengingat-ingat bau siapa ini.

"Ah, aku ingat, ini bau Yukino!" wajah Rogue memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau habis berduaan dengan Yukino ya!" Sting mulai menggoda Rogue. "Ti-tidak!" Rogue segera ke kamar dan menutupnya.

"Eh, Rogue kenapa dah, apa jangan-jangan benar? Tapi memang benar sih, aku mencium bau Yukino di lengannya. Ah, besok kecengin mereka berdua di guild bareng yang lain ah!" Sting mulai memikirkan strategi untuk kecengin mereka berdua.

 ** _OWARI_**


End file.
